buono_debolefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Gianmarco
"scopo scopo Amber , scopo scopo Amber , '' ''me la faccio tutto il giorno , è una bambola" ~ çANZONIÊRE, Carme XIV Gianmarco Tortora, noto verso la fine della sua vita con lo pseudonimo di Jimmy McTurtle, è stato uno scrittore, poeta e filosofo italiano, presunto naturalizzato australiano. Con il suo çANZONIÊRE e il suo poemetto epico vitÃ nÖVå, è considerato il padre della poetica del Nuovo Millennio. Di fondamentale importanza fu anche il suo impianto filosofico, che influenzerà notevolmente pensatori come Gabriele Amato e Manuel Gentili. Per aver preso con forza le distanze dal pensiero del maestro Sonikku, è ricordato da molti come "l'ingrato". Vita Nessuno scrisse una biografia completa di Gianmarco, dunque per ricostruire la sua vita dobbiamo ricorrere alle informazioni biografiche che ritroviamo nelle opere del poeta e in quelle dei suoi discepoli. È da tenere in considerazione, tuttavia, che non tutto ciò che Gianmarco scrive nelle sue opere poetiche sia da prendere alla lettera: non solo perché molte delle situazioni da lui cantate sono da considerarsi mere allegorie, ma anche perché, come ci riportano alcuni suoi contemporanei, il poeta, verso la fine della sua vita, impazzì. Questo spiegherebbe oltretutto il brusco cambio di stile nei capitoli conclusivi del vitÃ nÖVå e negli ultimi dialoghi de Il Caffi. Dalle poche informazioni biografiche che Gianmarco lasciò nelle sue opere, possiamo ricavare che il nostro nacque in Italia tra il 1996 e il 1997. Infatti, nel vitÃ nÖVå, il poeta si immagina di progettare un pellegrinaggio la cui partenza è prefissata nel 2015, quando i pellegrini avrebbero compiuto diciotto anni. "Gianmarco: ... Francavilla che dopo più di 18 anni e io, andare in Australia per conoscere Ambra? So che c'è tanto da tenermi compagnia XD Ceffy. ALLORA 1 settimana a Sydney e Central Coast per trovare Ambra Oltre d'Ombra: Ci vediamo in aeroporto a Roma nel luglio 2015" ~ 'vitÃ nÖVå, frammento 11' Sfortunatamente non sappiamo nulla della sua infanzia. Il suo discepolo più vicino, il Francavilla, scrisse però notizie rilevanti sulla sua vita a partire dall'adolescenza nella sua opera''' Memorabili detti di Gianmarco', che, fortunatamente, ci è giunta integra. ''"Vi conterò ordunque ove conobbi 'l mio amato maestro, che ancor oggi è dato per disperso. All'undicesimo anniversario de la nostra vita diveniémm noi discipuli di Sonìku 'l king, ai tempi maestro venerando et uom de virtute. I stava sempre seduto in lo primo banco et sovente prendea appunti, et venìa solitamente fastidìto da de' bruti che passàan di lì per ventura, divenién 'sì pretesto de favola. Codesti bulli si facean chiamare Iacomòn, Rossato et Ihàb, et solean loro star in communanza, et un quarto Betini di nome, avulso da lo trio, che per guisa d'agir era di tutti lo più prepotente." ~ Memorabili detti di Gianmarco, Capitolo II Da questo celebre passo possiamo trarre informazioni decisamente rilevanti: innanzitutto, Gianmarco frequentò l'Accademia di Sonikku nella preadolescenza. Secondariamente, veniamo a sapere che Gianmarco fu oggetto di riso da parte di questi quattro bulli, Giacomon, Rossato, Iheb e Bettini, che vengono oltretutto nominati qualche volta nelle opere del poeta, senza specificare chi essi siano. È dunque facile credere che Gianmarco raccontò degli episodi di bullismo al suo discepolo Gabriele, e che ciò spinse il filosofo catanese a parlare del bullismo in modo approfondito, facendo del bullo la figura antagonista della sua dottrina. Ecco come il fidato discepolo ritraeva il suo maestro: "Corto d'altitudo, legiadro di forma et nigro ne le membra, '' ''parea un de quei saracini che pe' la via de Santi Felice et Fortunato di mestier parava panini al kebab pe' le genti. Severo era nel movere li occhi, tardo nel mesurare i passi, et sovente non volea star in communanza de le genti, '' ''de solitudo era a la ricerca, a schiena gobba, solo et pensoso." ~ Memorabili detti di Gianmarco, Capitolo I Lo stile splendido e grazioso con cui il Francavilla parla del suo maestro, ci fa capire come egli fosse legato a lui. Dal ritratto, oltre alla descrizione fisica, ricaviamo aspetti del suo carattere: Gianmarco non amava stare in compagnia, preferiva piuttosto camminare da solo, da solo con le sue riflessioni. "ah , io penso ancora alla mia pupa da 3 giorni è la mia fidanzata virtuale" ~ vitÃ nÖVå, frammento 1 Nel 2010 Gianmarco perse la testa per una donna, colei che diventerà punto cardine della sua produzione letteraria: Amber McCrackin. Non è chiaro se fosse reale o più semplicemente un personaggio letterario. Infatti, si tramanda che un discepolo di Gianmarco, Andrea Fruciano, scrisse un trattato intitolato Sulla non esistenza di Amber, che, sfortunatamente, è andato perduto. Fu probabilmente incendiato dallo stesso Gianmarco, nel periodo in cui diventò piromane. Scrive Oltre in un celebre componimento dalle sue Rime: "Oh Andrea Fruciàn, Andrea Fruciàn! che vai scribendo, 'sì di buon animo, '' ''tali calunnie, contra tuo maestro de virtute. Ingrato tu sei, sciagurato, infame; ben fece lo maestro mio a sputar flamme in codesta opera tua, 'sì plena di menzogne et horrori." ~ Rime, Carme CXXVI L'amore per Amber sconvolse la vita di Gianmarco. Per prima cosa, abbandonò l'Accademia di Sonikku, e buona parte degli accademici lo seguirono, lasciando così il loro maestro. In seguito, Sonikku, sentendosi tradito dai suoi allievi, che riteneva amici, ritornò in Pr0lonia e scrisse il trattato amicizia nn esiste. Gianmarco uscì dunque dall'Accademia ritrovandosi già con una folta cerchia di discepoli, che il poeta userà come personaggi delle sue opere letterarie. Scrive il Francavilla sull'innamoramento di Gianmarco e sui nuovi discepoli del poeta: "Era 'l giorno ch'Amor si dilettò a scagliar roventi dardi, quando vide quel pover'uom secur sanza sospetto, et trovò aperta la via per li occhi al core. Trascorrea lo mio maestro la notte in lagrime, et lo giorno sequente, sentìa il disìo di abbandonar la scola de' re suo, et lo fece, tradìa lo suo maestro pe' divenìr a sua volta lui maestro di ottimi discipuli. Eravam noi leti et tristi: lieti di seguir lo nostro novo maestro, tristi di lasciar lo nostro vecchio maestro, re Sonìku. Eravam noi Oltre, Fruciàn, Georgia, Stefàn et io, ch'ero sovrannominato Caffi." ~ Memorabili detti di Gianmarco, Capitolo III Gianmarco cominciò finalmente la sua produzione letteraria. Scrisse subito il çANZONIÊRE, una raccolta di poesie d'amore dallo stile del tutto originale e mai visto. Cominciò subito dopo a sviluppare il suo grande capolavoro: vitÃ nÖVå. '''Si tratta di un poemetto epico nel quale Gianmarco racconta l'evolversi del suo amore per Amber, ma soprattuto l'evoluzione del poeta stesso come uomo. Durante la composizione del '''vitÃ nÖVå, Gianmarco si cimentò anche a scrivere dialoghi, i cui protagonisti sono lui stesso e il suo discepolo Caffi, nella figura di allievo ideale. Sono approfondite di seguito le tre opere. "'That asshole? Ok i will report him Via mail police According to me the real despicable person is him" ~ Dialoghi, "Il Caffi" Ultimo periodo 2013: Gianmarco dà i primi segni di follia. Lo stile delle sue opere è stravolto: non si esprime più nella sua lingua, e il suo scrivere perde tutte quelle caratteristiche peculiari che rendevano uniche le sue opere. Sparì dalla vista dei suoi discepoli, e mandava loro lettere, oggi perdute, in cui sostiene di essere fuggito dall'Italia per andare in Australia, per concludere da solo il suo viaggio. E si firmava con "Jimmy McTurtle". Alcuni sostengono che si fosse rinchiuso in casa, altri che, interpretando il "viaggio" di cui parlava Gianmarco nelle lettere come metafora della sua vita, avesse l'intenzione di togliersi la vita. Ben pochi credono che si fosse davvero trasferito in Australia. Passò tempo, e Gianmarco non si faceva sentire. I suoi discepoli sfondarono la porta di casa sua ed entrarono: non c'era nessuno, se non le sue opere. Struggente e dal tono solenne è il Francavilla nel descrivere la scena, che si serve di un mito per designare il successore dell'amato maestro: "Eran ventitré giorni che lo nostro amato maestro non si facea sentir: a''lcuni credéano avesse fatto de la sua residenzia la prigiòn, '' altri credéano volesse disfacersi de la zavorra de la membra in precoce tempore. Tenuto consilio, volontà nostra fu d'entrar ne la dimora sua, a costo di destrugger lo varco. Meco era 'l giovene Gabriél, et Spes et Manuel et Celestìn, da poco discipuli sui, et alcuni d'altri, Stefàn, Georgia et Oltre; pleni d'angoscia, feccemmo noi cader lo portone. Gli occhi nostri diventàron uscio di lagrime, non appena videmmo vacua la dimora: solo carte, mobìlie et candele; non vestigio humàn trovammo, lo nostro maestro non videmmo, solo le sue belle opere rimanéano su la tavola. Lacrimàmmo, gridàmmo et laceràmmo le nostre vesti; poco tempore trascorse et dolce verso di tortora audimmo: una bella tortorella, entrò da la fenestra, ne lo becco tenea un'epistula, e si poggiò co' le legiadre zampette su la spalla di Gabriél a guisa di pluma. La lettera dicea: "Ove io vengo a ristorar le mie piccole ali non è per meo libero arbitrio, ma è per giudicio divino che io lì mi poggio; e se stai tu leggendo codesto messaggio, è buon senàl: uom di summa virtute tu sei, e co' mirabili opere il mundo intero serverai da la noia et colmerai di stupòr." S'accésero i nostri cori di calor, et li occhi nostri, ch'ancor erano di lacrime uscio, varco di gioiose lacrime si faceano: avebàm scoverto l'uom che a le ridini de la biga avrebbe messo man." ~ Memorabili detti di Gianmarco, Capitolo IX Così si conclude la storia tramandataci dal Francavilla, nel più celebre passo della sua opera. Gianmarco è scomparso, e qualcuno deve prendere le redini del carro: Gabriele viene scelto come successore del maestro. Non sappiamo come fu scelto realmente: il delizioso mito della tortora narratoci dal Francavilla è tutto ciò che abbiamo. Ciò che è certo, è che Gabriele fu degno successore del maestro, e che quella tortora, se vogliamo prestar fede al mito, non si era sbagliata. Opere e stile Categoria:Pensatori antichi